1.8 - The Bountiful Update
1.8 (also referred to as the Bountiful Update), was a major update to Minecraft: Java Edition, released on September 2, 2014. It added many map-making and survival mode features. Additions * Diorite, Andesite, and Granite – variants of Stone that can be crafted and found naturally. * Coarse Dirt – crafted using dirt and gravel in a 2×2 checkered pattern, and replaces the grassless dirt variant found in mega taiga, mesa and savanna biomes * Prismarine, Prismarine Bricks, and Dark Prismarine – generate in Ocean Monuments * Red Sandstone * Iron Trapdoor – can only be opened and closed using Redstone * Sea Lantern – generate in ocean monuments, emit a light level of 15 and have a subtle animated texture * Wet Sponge – obtained when a sponge soaks up water. Dropped by Elder Guardians on player kills * Slime Blocks – mobs and players that land on the top will bounce, like a trampoline, negating all fall damage. * Banners * Barrier Blocks – acts like Bedrock but is completely transparent. Becomes visible to players who are holding a barrier in their hand while in creative. * Polished variants of Diorite, Andesite, and Granite * New variants for Fences, Fence Gates and Doors * Prismarine Crystals and Prismarine Shards – dropped by Guardians * Raw Mutton – drops from Sheep * Cooked Mutton * Raw Rabbit – drops from Rabbits * Cooked Rabbit * Rabbit Stew * Rabbit Hide * Potion of Leaping * Spawn Eggs for Guardians, Endermites, and Rabbits * 4 new mobs: Guardians, Elder Guardians, Endermites, and Rabbits * Armor Stand * Ocean Monuments * Customized world type * Debug Mode world type * New achievement: Overpowered – obtained by crafting an enchanted golden apple * New enchantment: Depth Strider – up to three levels, allows players to move faster while in water. * Spectator Mode * @e target selector – targets all entities including players * /kill – removed "Ouch! That looked like it hurt" message * /execute, /trigger, /replaceitem, /blockdata, /entitydata, /clone, /fill, /testforblocks, /stats, /worldborder, /title, and /particle commands added * logAdminCommands, sendCommandFeedback, showDeathMessages, reducedDebugInfo, and randomTickSpeed gamerules added * Many new splashes * New options in Skin Customization, multiplayer settings, and video settings (Use VBOs and Alternative Block toggles) * New statistics * New creeper and spider shaders Changes :This section is a stub. You can help by expanding it. * Chiseled and Cracked Stone Bricks, Mossy Cobblestone, and Mossy Stone Bricks are now craftable * Beacon light beams now change color when going through stained glass/stained glass panes * Doors stack to 64, and give three instead of one when crafted * Furnaces now rewind at 2 times speed when they run out of fuel * Buttons can be placed on the ceiling and on the ground * Daylight sensors can now be inverted by right clicking * Mob heads are available in Survival * Monster Spawners can be right clicked with a spawn egg in hand to change what it produces * Updated mob AI for all mobs * Removed AI for Giants and Humans * Iron Golems no longer attack the player while in Creative Mode * Tamed Ocelots and Tamed Wolves display a death message in chat if they were named with a name tag * Arrows behave differently underwater, losing all velocity after a few blocks and slowly fall * Enchanting now costs Lapis Lazuli * Added new default skin with slim arms: Alex Subsequent updates 1.8.1 Released on November 24, 2014, this update adds the doEntityDrops gamerule, adds proper color display support for new blocks on maps, and changes a few things including but not limited to: * Jack o' Lanterns can be used to create Iron Golems and Snow Golems again * Items now rotate on fast graphics * Potion of Leaping can be extended with Redstone * Performance enhancements 1.8.2 Released on February 19, 2015, this update adds 2 new Splash Texts, a frame-time graph to the Debug Screen, and many new statistics. 1.8.3 Released on February 20, 2015, this update fixed 11 issues - including a bug in 1.8.2 that caused a crash on world load. 1.8.4 Released on April 17, 2015, this update mostly fixed bugs, tweaked Spectator Mode and loading Head skins from Mojang servers. 1.8.5 Released on May 22, 2015, this update mostly fixed bugs, added one splash text, and removed splash texts related to Markus Persson. 1.8.6 Released on May 25, 2015, this update fixed one bug. 1.8.7 Released on June 5, 2015, this update fixes ten issues. Trivia *This version had the longest wait for a major update to ''Minecraft ''at the time, since 1.7 was released on October 25, 2013. **1.3.1 had the previous longest development version, with a release on August 1, 2012, 153 days after the release of 1.2.1. Category:Minecraft Updates Category:1.8